


Just a Scratch

by narsus



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve isn't fond of needles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios, Joss Whedon and others. Captain America belongs to Marvel Studios, Paramount Pictures and others.

Of course it hurts. No matter how nicely anybody dresses up having a needle stuck into him. The nurse tells him it’s just like a sharp scratch. Nothing to worry about. And doesn’t he have such good sized veins. She’ll be able to get all those samples in no time. Still, it hurts. It’s a localised sensation and all he can focus on. And then she does it again. And again. And again. Turning away is instinct.

So is the flinch when Stark jokes that SHIELD ought to be taking samples. Wrong time, wrong Stark but the physical memory lingers.


End file.
